Promise You Won't Tell
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Jodie has something she needs to say, but just can't tell Fred. JodiexFred


**_Due to a freakish lack of Time Warp Trio, here I am. I'm taking some ideas from the Pairings forum from tv. com, so I'm trying FredxJodie because it makes some sense. I'll try to write something for every pairing they suggested, so there'll be some more TWT fanfiction by the time I'm done. Let's get started. Oh, and I don't own Time Warp Trio or the characters, they both belong to a guy in Brooklyn with a funny last name.  
_**

_**Promise You Won't Tell**_

"_**And now here's my secret, a very simple secret; it is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye."-Antoine de Saint-Exupery**_

Fred lay on his bed leafing through a sports equipment magazine. Jodie softly pushed open his bedroom door. "H-hi, Fred." She whispered softly.

"Oh!" He glanced up suddenly, "Hey. Joe isn't here." He returned to the magazine and turned the page.

"Um, okay. Where is he?" She shuffled into the room and looked around.

"Tucson, Arizona for a magic convention. Sam's not here either."

"Hm?"

"Applying to colleges, so unless you want to help him do that or go learn how to pull a rabbit out of a hat," He snorted with laugher. Even after five years of practice, Joe's magic skills hadn't really improved. "I guess you're stuck with me." He turned another page and glanced at her over the top of the page, and Jodie squirmed a bit. She stood there for a couple minutes and watched Fred. He slowly took no notice of her.

"Can I sit down?" she still spoke softly.

"Eh, sure." He shrugged. She crossed the room slowly and set herself down at the foot on his bed. Surprised by her choice in seating, Fred raised his head suddenly; he stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. Jodie promptly looked away to hide her blush. Fred grunted and turned the page again. The next several minutes were filled with Jodie staring at Fred and Fred's oblivious page turning. She coughed slightly and a few more minutes pasted. "What a rack!" He suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Jodie wrapped her arms around her chest and leaned as far away from him as she could get.

"Look at that bat rack," he leaned forward in excitement and whipped the magazine at her. "Isn't that awesome? I hope that's real mahogany, last time they tricked me into buying those stupid shoes that fell apart. Five hundred dollars? Damn, thing better be made of one of those giant trees from California." He sat up and put his feet on the floor.

"A sequoia?" Jodie turned back to him.

"Uh, yeah, those."

"Hm, hey Fred, can I tell you something?" Jodie slipped closer to him.

"Sure," he folded the magazine and looked at her. She'd half hoped that he would have not paid any attention. "Um, alright. I, uh, don't really think I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well, if I tell you, then you're gonna tell Joe, and then he'll get mad and….I don't know what will happen after that." She ran her fingers through her hair and made it a point not to look at Fred while she spoke.

"Oh, come on, Jodie." He pushed her playfully in the shoulder, "You can tell me." She remained silent, but looked up at him with pursed lips and an uncertain, torn look. She held the gaze for a long time. Fred began to be the one feeling uncomfortable. She slid closer to him and put her hand on his, but he took no notice. Jodie leaned closer to him, so close that Fred could count the freckles on her cheeks.

He wanted to leave, but their eyes were held in a silent conversation. Jodie spoke through her eyes, but he couldn't understand. Fred looked away suddenly, breaking the connection, but Jodie seemed unfazed, in an almost goddess like, fluid motion, she cupped her elegant hand around his chin and turned him back to face her.

Jodie felt like she was watching the scene from outside her body. Her lips softly touched Fred's and she ran her hand down his neck, shoulder, and arm and rested it on his other hand. Fred was either unresponsive or in such bliss that he couldn't do anything.

The latter was true. And just like that, it was over.

Jodie separated all connection with the blonde boy, put her hands in her lap and stared at them. "Promise me," she said in barely above a whisper as she tried not to cry, "Promise that you won't tell Joe." Fred came back to Earth slowly, but he processed what Jodie said. This really worried her. How long had she felt like this? Had Joe's possible reaction been the only thing stopping her? Whatever it was, Jodie was serious about it. Fred wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders and pulled himself right next to her. She stared up to him with a sad puppy look.

"I promise." And before Jodie could respond, Fred captured her lips in another kiss.

**_Okay, vicious attack time. How OCC was this? I actually enjoyed writing this a lot and I want to do more, but I do want some feedback on this first. Then I'll think about doing more…so read and review_**

_**Until next time, **_

**_McMuffinDragon is watching you! _**


End file.
